Mufasa
Mufasa is one of the main characters in The Lion King, and a supporting character of The Lion Guard. He was the king of the Pride Lands until his tragic death in the hands of his evil brother, Scar. Personality Mufasa is portrayed as wise and ancient. And he is also known as trusting, strong, aspiring, dignified, protective, powerful, fatherly, understanding, rational, righteous, playful, loving, humble, optimistic, bold, patient, ill-tempered at times, instructive, level-headed, inspirational, commanding, regal, selfless, kind, imaginative, nice, gentlemanly, mature, unconventional, friendly, attentive, sweet, athletic, diligent, active, dependable, organized, respectful, funny, assertive, thoughtful, honest, encouraging, responsible, social, independent, reasonable, educated, good-natured, relaxed, affectionate, noble, daring, fearless, artistic, tidy, hard-working, efficient and resourceful. Biography According to A Tale of Two Brothers, Mufasa has been the favored cub, having been chosen over his younger brother Taka to be king since cubhood. As an adolescent, Mufasa is shown going on patrol with his father and brother and meeting Rafiki, a traveling baboon. When the baboon is invited to Pride Rock, Mufasa remains by his father's side and converses with Rafiki come nightfall. The following day, Mufasa sits loyally at his father's shoulder while Ahadi caters to the complaints of the Pride Landers. When Taka expresses frustration over his father's kingly duties, Ahadi reminds him that Mufasa understands responsibility, but his comment only angers Taka further. Despite this, Ahadi cuts the hunting trip short, and Taka begrudgingly agrees to hunt with Mufasa. Following Ahadi's broken promise, Taka tricks Mufasa into angering an antagonistic buffalo named Boma in hopes that Ahadi will have second thoughts about making Mufasa king. However, the plan backfires when Mufasa escapes the buffalo and the other buffalo in Boma's herd injure Taka. Despite his brother's treachery, Mufasa comes to his aid and assists his father in bringing Taka back to Pride Rock. While the young lion heals, Mufasa watches as his father appoints the first adviser and majordomo of the Pride Lands. According to another book How True, Zazu?, Mufasa is often shown being called on false alarms by Zazu, his nosy majordomo who has made a habit of reporting nonsense to the king. One day, the story about an army ant attack proves true, and Mufasa leads a group of Pride Landers to stop the army ants from destroying the Pride Lands. In another book Friends in Need, Mufasa is shown first meeting Zazu, who is being plagued by the hyenas in the Elephant Graveyard. When the young lion roars the hyenas away from Zazu, the hornbill promises to repay the debt and thus begins to follow Mufasa around the Pride Lands, much to the young prince's annoyance. One day, however, Zazu leads Mufasa to Sarabi, who is trapped in a ravine, and the young lion helps her to escape. Following this incident, Mufasa accepts Zazu to be his majordomo when he becomes king and begins to foster respect for the hornbill. Mufasa was a mighty king of the Pride Lands, with a son named Simba. One day when Simba was a young cub, Mufasa was betrayed and killed by his younger brother Scar who wanted to be the king himself. After his death, he took a spiritual form as one of the Great Kings of the Past. Years after his death, Mufasa appeared to an older Simba and convinced him to return to the Pride Lands and defeat Scar. Trivia *It is confirmed that Mufasa will appear in the series, but as a spirit in the sky. Category:Kings Category:Deceased Category:Fathers Category:Grandfathers Category:Spouses Category:Lions